


Glowing

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: “I couldn't just not visit you, it's a special day after all!” exclaimed Historia.“Sure,” Ymir crossed her arms across her chest. She’d never been the kind to care for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Glowing

Ymir was scared by the sound of something hitting her bedroom window. She would have assumed a bird just knocked into it had she not recognized the specific rhythm used against the glass. She peeled back her curtain to peek and check if her suspicions were correct. Shrouded in the night’s darkness she locked eyes with a waving Historia who gestured for her to open the window.

They’d done this before, so Historia was able to successfully shimmy in through the window with a helping hand from Ymir, not making enough noise to wake her family asleep in the room across the hall. 

“What are you doing here?” Ymir questioned in a whisper, “I thought we had no plans today.”

Historia’s father was notoriously strict and rarely allowed her to do much, a rule that was practically begging her to break it. 

“I know, I know,” Historia smoothed down the front of her pale blue skirt, “But I couldn't just not visit you, it's a special day after all!”

“Sure,” Ymir crossed her arms across her chest. She’d never been the kind to care for Valentine’s Day. “Won't they notice you’re gone?”

“They were asleep when I left and they’ll still be asleep when I sneak back in, plus I have a present for you so that's more important than any punishment I’ll get later on.”

Ymir perked up at that, “Oh?” she asked, moving her hands to rest on Historia’s hips.

Historia brought a finger up to place on the brunette’s lips, stopping her in her track, “Not that kind, not right now anyways.”

Historia took off her mini pink backpack and set it down on the foot of Ymir’s bed. She unzipped it and riffled through its contents. 

Ymir’s eye caught on the sole keychain hooked to the zipper, she fiddled with it between her fingers, “You still have this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

It was one of those keychains made to be split between two friends, it was half of a glittering red heart. 

“Do you not have yours anymore?” Historia asked. 

Ymir had gifted Historia the keychain when they were in middle school. It was a long time before they had started dating, but they were inseparable friends who both harboured a secret crush on the other.

“Of course I do,” Ymir was touched. Not that she assumed Historia would no longer have it, but the confirmation made her wildly happy. 

“Good,” Historia responded. Then at the speed of light the blonde girl yanked a wrapped package out of her backpack and hid it behind her back, “Now close your eyes.” 

Ymir huffed but did as she was told to. Historia grabbed her wrists and placed her hands out in front of her before placing the present in the palms of her hands. 

“Now open,” Historia ordered.

Ymir looked down at a small rectangular package covered in white wrapping paper with a pattern of pink, purple, and red hearts, “Why ask me to close my eyes if the gift is wrapped?”

Historia rolled her eyes, “Now open,” she repeated in a reprimanding tone. 

“Okay, okay,” Ymir turned the package over to find where the ends were taped together and tear it open. She crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash bin. In her hands was Historia’s gift to her, a box of glow in the dark adhesive stars.

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Historia asked, “And I remember you saying a few weeks ago that you wanted to decorate your room more but weren’t sure what to put up and I know you like constellations so-”

Ymir cut her off, “I love it, Historia. Thank you so much,” she wrapped the other girl up in a hug.

“You’re welcome,” Historia broke away and took her shoes off before jumping to stand on Ymir’s bed, she heard the springs creak under her foot.

“Shhhh,” Ymir pointed to the clock on her bedside table showing it was now 1 am, “My parents are asleep,” She warned. 

“Sorry, I’m just really excited to put them up,” Historia whispered.

Ymir smiled, “Fine, but we have to be quick,” she opened the box and handed a handful of stars to Historia.

Despite her height Historia was able to reach the low hanging ceiling and place the stickers in a nice pattern across it. She clambered off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. “Now for the real test,” Historia pointed to the light switch.

Ymir switched the lights off and looked up. She hadn't expected the stars to shine as brightly as they did.

She heard Historia’s small voice pierce through the darkness, “Tada!”

Ymir was speechless as she looked up at the wonder on her bedroom ceiling. 

Historia took Ymir’s hand in hers and led her to the bed. The two of them layed down to stare in wonderment at the swirls of blue, green, and white shining stars that filled her ceiling. 

Historia brought Ymir’s hand, still intertwined with hers, up to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently, “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Ymir had never been the kind to care for the holiday, but in this moment she finally saw the appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected, it helps me improve my writing! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
